Réflexions faites
by Nano78
Summary: Lady connait Dante depuis de nombreuses années à présent, et elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il la fascine tant. Il est temps pour elle de mettre les choses au clair. Oneshot


_Voilà un oneshot sur Lady et ses élucubrations quotidiennes, histoire de changer un peu :)_

_Crédits: les personnages et lieux cités sont la propriété exclusive de CAPCOM. _

* * *

La flamme de la maigre bougie rougeâtre crépitait de plus en plus, tandis qu'une goutte de cire glissait sur le poignet de la jeune femme. Surprise par la soudaine sensation de brûlure, elle émit un mouvement de la main qui renversa de nouvelles gouttes qui vinrent s'étendre ci et là sur son corps nu, la piquant légèrement. Toutefois, elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées pour s'en apercevoir et réagir, et elle se contenta de poser le bougeoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait plus encore dans l'eau bouillante.

Lady glissa une main sur sa cuisse encore douloureuse, bien que la plaie ait finalement cicatrisé. Décidemment, Arkham ne l'avait pas ratée. Ses doigts filant sur les contours de la large marque cruciforme elle grimaça au souvenir de son père au dessein diabolique, auteur du chef d'œuvre abstrait qui gisait sur sa peau. Sa rencontre avec les fils de Sparda lui revint alors peu à peu, s'immisçant dans son esprit telle une nostalgie de cette époque où elle était encore libre.

La jeune femme aux yeux bicolores sourit en repensant au chasseur de démons qui tentait de la séduire par moments, mais toujours dans des circonstances hilarantes d'un point de vue extérieur. Lady repensa alors à Vergil, sa mort, et la peine qu'il avait profondément ancrée dans le cœur de son frère jumeau. Elle qui détestait les démons plus que tout au monde, elle à qui il avait sauvé la vie, elle l'avait vu pleurer. Une simple larme perlant de son visage mais qui signifiait tellement de choses aux yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle était à cette époque.

Depuis, la situation n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Le fils de Sparda la draguait par moment, et elle se riait de lui sans état d'âme puisqu'il en redemandait. La jolie brune passait régulièrement au Devil May Cry, toujours sous prétexte de venir lui prendre de l'argent, mais au final, il s'agissait encore d'une excuse pour le voir. Elle se moquait de ses dettes, exerçant elle-même son métier de hunter à des fins philanthropiques, sans rémunération aucune. Lady préférait de loin le battre aux cartes, ou au billard, ou tout simplement le forcer à faire une mission, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle pouvait être avec lui, juste quelques instants. Mais il lui était impossible de lui exprimer les choses de cette façon, il aurait profité de l'occasion pour se moquer, ou croire des idées farfelues auxquelles elle ne voulait même pas songer.

Lady glissa une de ses jambes en dehors de la baignoire, laissant le doux vent d'été qui pénétrait par la lucarne lui caresser la peau, savourant cet instant de solitude et de relaxation. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers un bel étalon aux cheveux d'ivoire, et elle grimaça en s'en apercevant. Depuis ce jour où elle l'avait considéré comme un humain, Dante était devenu une figure emblématique pour la jeune femme, un symbole de virilité, de fantasmes, mais surtout de bien être. Cette peine face à la perte d'une personne proche, elle la connaissait bien, et de voir quelqu'un dans la même situation qu'elle, s'était à ses yeux synonyme d'espoir. Dante non plus n'avait ni famille ni ami à présent, mais il souriait et semblait heureux, et Lady aspirait à cette félicité depuis des années.

La jeune femme se mit à fantasmer sur le corps brûlant du demi-démon qu'elle avait parfois touché dans des moments d'égarement, et elle sortit de l'eau tiède pour s'emmitoufler dans une serviette chauffée par un petit radiateur. Dante lui avait bien proposé une relation stable, et même une fois de venir vivre avec lui mais pleine d'orgueil, la belle brune avait vivement refusé, s'interdisant de dépendre, ou tout bonnement de s'attacher à un homme. Et au final, il lui manquait. Depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Trish, avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus à être la même avec lui. Lady était jalouse et le savait bien.

Elle coula un regard à travers la lucarne qui donnait vue sur l'agence officieuse de chasseurs de démons, et aperçu à l'étage l'ombre de Dante qui aidait Trish à refermer son bustier. Un pincement la pris au cœur, mais il partit bien vite lorsqu'elle vit son étalon s'approcher de la fenêtre et jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. En réalité, il guettait l'arrivée de sa livreuse préférée qui venait déposer une délicieuse pizza sans olive tous les mardi soir vers 20h. En effet, cette dernière arriva à l'heure tapante, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans doute gênée par les propositions déplacées de l'homme aux yeux azur.

Lady ferma alors les yeux. Ce soir, elle dinerait seule, comme à son habitude, puis s'occuperait de ses armes avant d'aller dormir une heure ou deux. La routine devenait pesante pour cette célibataire endurcie qui rêvait à présent d'une vie sociale. La brune repensa à Dante, et à ses disputes avec lui. Il était radin, mauvais perdant, râleur, égocentrique… Et pourtant, elle aimait les moments qu'ils partageaient, car elle n'était plus seule. Au final, elle s'adaptait même à la présence de Trish.

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle se leva et courus chercher son portable.

- Madame serait-elle intéressée par la pizza du chef ? Chantonna la voix moqueuse de Dante

Elle raccrocha avant de regarder l'heure. 20h, il ne lui restait donc que deux heures avant sa mission d'extermination, et elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Elle s'habilla rapidement, se rendit présentable et se fit un sourire dans le miroir avant d'attraper sa veste et ses clefs. Elle ferma son appartement puis enfila son vêtement tout en traversant la rue qui la séparait de l'agence du Devil May Cry.

Lady s'accorda alors quelques secondes de sourire intense, qu'elle avait espérer de longues heures durant. Elle avait enfin compris. Si elle avait refusé les avances de Dante, si elle était jalouse de Trish, et s'il lui manquait, ce n'était pas par amour, comme elle l'avait craint. Elle se sentait délaissée, voilà tout, et avait eu peur qu'il l'oublie maintenant que la belle blonde vivait avec lui. Le fils de Sparda n'était pas son amant, ou son aimé, il était quelque chose de bien plus fort pour elle. Il était sa famille. A présent, ils étaient sa famille. Peu lui importait leurs disputes, leurs divergences de caractère, et tous les malentendus qui s'opéraient entre eux, car désormais elle en était bien certaine, Dante-et même Trish- était sa famille.

Elle pénétra brusquement dans l'agence le sourire aux lèvres, démolissant à moitié la porte sur son chemin, sous les hurlements du propriétaire ruiné. Lady l'ignora complètement, jeta ses chaussures dans un coin, et se glissa sur le canapé près de lui. Trish lui sourit timidement, et Dante qui continuait de brailler, lui coupa une part de pizza. Réflexions faites, il pouvait bien crier pendant des heures encore, tant pis, à présent elle était heureuse.


End file.
